Of Fixing and Blue Post It's
by SolariaLunar21
Summary: He takes the stack of blue post it's and takes the top one off and presses it to Blaine's shoulder. *A short sweet post 3x17 fic for all of us*


******Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters depicted within this story they are owned by Ryan Murphy & co. and Fox.

**A/N: **Just a sweet short post episode reaction fic. I felt we might all need this after the roller coaster that was tonight/last night depending on your time zone's episode.

* * *

He hears the way Blaine is breathing him in and he can feel the hard grip on his back and he tightens his hold on Blaine because right now he can't let him go. He doesn't want to let Blaine go to be perfectly honest even though he knows that he has to. Before he does he whispers his promise the same one he made a year previous on the steps of the courtyard, he's never saying goodbye to Blaine. Reluctantly they part and Ms. Pillsbury hands them a box of tissues and Kurt takes one and instead of letting Blaine take one himself he turns his boyfriends face towards him and wipes the tears away himself.

"I put them there I should take them away." He whispers softly and Blaine smiles small and sweet at him. This is just one step in fixing what he did, because even though he didn't physically or emotionally cheat on Blaine he still did something wrong. He still actively flirted with another guy and it made him feel good but he shouldn't have done that. Not when he has Blaine who he loves so much, who he's given himself too in a way he's never given himself to anyone else. They leave after a couple of more seconds thanking Ms. Pillsbury and walking out into the hallway grasping onto each other's hands.

"I um I have math next." Blaine says next to him his voice still sounding small and emotional and Kurt looks at him for a moment and then shakes his head.

"No…we should skip; we still have things to talk about." Kurt tells him and Blaine looks like he's going to say no but he just nods and they walk down the hall towards the double doors that lead to the parking lot.

"Mike gave me a ride today so um we should take your car." Blaine says when they've reached the lot and Kurt nods pulling Blaine with him towards his Navigator. They don't talk on the way to Kurt's house but the only moment that their hands aren't connected is when they get out of the car and as soon as they can their holding onto each other again. No one else is home and Kurt knows Blaine so he takes them to the kitchen first and gets out two glasses and fills one with cranberry apple juice and the other with water. His phone buzzes in his pocket as he does and without looking at it he turns it off he looks up and notices Blaine's eyes on him and he can see the little twinkle behind the sadness.

"Do you want to stay down here or go upstairs?" He asks.

"Upstairs if you aren't afraid I'll stain the bedspread." Blaine says with a smile while lifting his glass full of cranberry colored liquid, Kurt motions for him to follow when they reach his room he picks up the stack of blue post it's and takes the pink one off of the photo from prom and sticks more than one blue on one it, "What're the post it's for?" Blaine asks behind him.

"Organizing things for when I go…I needed something to do to take my mind off of…us."

"Oh." Kurt looks to Blaine then and sees the sadness in the boy's eyes and knows it was slightly misinterpreted.

"I thought that we were over that you were done with me, I was scared."

"I guess we both were." And Kurt just nods wanting to say the right thing now but he stays silent for a few moments before he looks back down at the stack of blue notes in his hand and smiles a moment. He takes one off the top one and walks over to where Blaine is sitting at the foot of his bed and sticks it on his shoulder making the other boy look at him. Kurt then walks over to his dresser and grabs the sharpie there and writes _May 2013_ on it.

"I color coordinated everything, what I want to take, what I want to leave here, what I want to throw away, what I'm going to put in humidity controlled storage to be sold after I become famous."

"And what does blue mean?"

"Things I'm taking with me." He whispers and that puts a smile on Blaine's face and Kurt flickers to the other boy's lips and leans in but waits to see if Blaine doesn't want it. The other boy closes the distance between them and they kiss slow and sweet before breaking a part again and Kurt reaches over to grab the pink stack of post its as well. Unbuttoning his jacket he takes it off and his turtleneck so he's left in his black t-shirt. He takes Blaine's hand in his and has him grasp the stack of pink notes and peels one off then guides Blaine's hand and the note to his heart and presses them there.

"What's pink mean?" Blaine whispers and Kurt forces Blaine to look at him holding his gaze steady as he whispers his answer back.

"Things that are staying, this one comes when you do though."

"There you are zigging when I think you're going to zag again." Blaine chuckles and Kurt smiles thankful that some of the sadness is working its way out of his boyfriend and he tugs them back on the bed so they can cuddle together and they lay their speaking and whispering to each other everything that needs to be said. Kurt apologizes over and over again for Chandler promises to make him stop texting and Blaine apologizes again for pulling away and not talking to him. Everything spills out between them and Kurt feels lighter then he's felt in a long time and as he pulls back from a kiss he remembers something Blaine said in the office.

"You're mine too you know."

"You're what?"

"Love of my life, you said I was yours when we were talking in Ms. Pillsbury's office and I just needed you to know that your mine too. You have been since the moment you turned around on the staircase at Dalton." Blaine kisses him again and Kurt feels the connection between them the spark but they don't have sex. They both feel too emotionally drained to connect that way right now so they fall into an easy sleep awoken a few hours later by his Dad. Blaine stays for dinner and Kurt drives him home and gives him a lingering kiss before promising to pick him up for school in the morning. When he gets back to his house he goes to his room and he turns his phone back on and winces when he finds his inbox has fifteen unread text messages. Six are from Chandler that he doesn't open the others are all similar in nature asking where he is from Rachel, Mercedes, and Finn. Then without looking at the ones from Chandler he deletes it all so he can't even go back and look at them. After a moment and before he deletes the contact completely he presses call because he feels it's too impersonal to text this.

"Kurt oh my god hi! Are you ok I haven't heard from you? Did you get my texts?"

"Yes I did…Chandler I don't want you to text me anymore…it's not right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a boyfriend something I should've told you from the beginning. The only reason I've been flirting and texting with you this way is because we hit a rough patch the last few weeks. So I'm going to be deleting you from my contacts because I really hurt him doing this and you should delete me too."

"Oh ok Kurt; I'm sorry I caused trouble with you and your boyfriend." The other boy says and Kurt doesn't reply but ends the call and deletes Chandler from his phone before scrolling up to _Blaine 3 _and texting him: _I love you non-tan hands and all_. The reply back is instantaneous and makes him smile: _I love you too finger snapping and all_. Kurt decides to make it a game and smiles when Blaine plays along feeling everything he should for the right person now instead of the wrong one.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it and remember this is cross-posted to my livejournal as well!


End file.
